


Chest to Chest, Tongue to Metal Arm

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is curious to know if his tongue will stick to Bucky's metal arm in the Siberian cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest to Chest, Tongue to Metal Arm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Chest to Chest, Tongue to Metal Arm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255261) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell)



> This was a silly, fun prompt among the really angsty ones I got so I decided to write it out. It’s all silly so if something doesn’t make sense its better to leave it there. lol
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Kira+Akakitsune :)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 29.05.16 : Chinese Translation now available.
> 
> Edit 20.06.16 : Russian Translation now available.

This is not how it was supposed to turn out. Zemo screams at them through the glass window but no one is paying attention to him or his perfectly constructed ruse. Instead, he watches on as Ironman puts his face plate up and licks the Winter Soldier’s metal arm. As expected, in the Siberian Cold, the tongue sticks to the arm.

Zemo gives out another scream of exasperation as everybody continues to ignore him. Supervillains get no respect around here.

***

The metal arm fascinates Tony. As an engineer, it should. And as Tony Stark, he needs to find out if his tongue will stick to the metal arm in the Siberian cold.  
It does. Hindsight is 20-20.

***

Steve knows he isn’t the smartest man in the world. According to almost everyone else, that title belongs to the man currently stuck to Bucky’s metal arm by his tongue. Steve really doesn’t understand this new world. Steve doesn’t know if banging his shield to his head is a solution. He does it anyways.

***

“Nice arm. It’s all metal, right? Do you think my tongue will stick to it in this cold?” The words all make sense to Bucky. They aren’t a set of complicated vernacular. Except, Bucky really doesn’t understand what the other man plans to do.

Bucky gasps in shock as Ironman leans down and licks his metal arm, getting his tongue stuck on the cold metal. He gapes at the stretch of pink muscle currently attached to his arm and then immediately dissolves in a hysterical fit. Bucky giggles like the dames back in his time and he can’t stop. He has an actual man – a grown man – stuck to him by his tongue.

Stark tries to say something but with his tongue stretched out, he makes no sense. For a moment, he feels like himself – like himself from the 40s – and he doesn’t realize he is flirting until the words are out of his mouth.

“Stark, if only you’d asked, we could have found a better place for your tongue.” Bucky winks at him and for a moment there is no jaded past, no winter soldier, no mistakes; he is James Bucky Barnes and he might just like the older man currently stuck to his arm more than he thinks.

To his own surprise, Stark winks back and that is definitely a hand groping his ass.

Bucky knows where he wants that tongue and when they get back to New York, thats exactly what they do.


End file.
